


The Best Part of Waking Up

by shaneo6930



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Commercial, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lonely Scott, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Post-Series, Scott and Stiles are the major characters who are focused upon, sneaky Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Scott has been lonely ever since Stiles left for Georgetown. One Christmas surprise over a cup of  coffee will change all that.The Sciles remix of the infamous Folgers brother/sister commercial you never knew you wanted.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Okay, so I wrote this mess instead of finishing chapter three of my Stackson Drive Me Crazy story because the idea just would not leave me alone. It started out as a Sam/Dean story for Supernatural, but I found out someone already did what I wanted to with that, so I went to another favorite pairing, and this just poured out. It seriously wrote itself. 
> 
> This is a Christmas present for my friend Moria. Hope you love it.

Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he lumbered down the stairs into the kitchen. Even if it’s Christmas, he can’t bring himself to be too happy. His best friend.  
His brother. The guy who feels like the other half of his soul is on the other side of the country studying to be a big time FBI agent, and couldn’t come back for Christmas. 

He hates feeling like this. It’s all his damn wolf half’s fault. After Allison died, Scott’s wolf chose Stiles to be his new anchor, and when Stiles left, Scott felt like he was all alone. Sure, he had the pack, but they were all paired up with their own respective loves. Derek had Braeden, Jackson had Ethan, Liam had Theo; a pairing that supremely surprised the shit out of him. Even Malia and Lydia bonded while training together to hone their powers more. It was a bond he was sure would turn to romance soon. 

That just left Scott. It sucks when the Alpha of the pack is a 9th freaking wheel. 

He didn’t even get to tell Stiles how he felt before he left. Sure they talk on the phone and a weekly Skype where he’s joined by his mom and Scott’s dad (Who also hooked up in the past few months. Seriously, was there something in the Beacon Hills water that he missed that makes everybody hook up with the nearest person that matches their preferences?) 

His thoughts continued to rumble around his head as he shuffled into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He at least wanted to feel half human during his family’s Skype with Stiles while they opened their presents together. 

Just as Scott steps into the kitchen, the phone in his pocket starts buzzing. Pulling it out, he smiled to see Stiles’ name on the caller ID. 

“Don’t tell me you can’t sleep either, Stiles,” Scott said into the phone as he started preparing the coffee pot. 

“Come on, Scotty,” Stiles said over the phone. “You know how much I love Christmas.”

Scott finished measuring out the grounds and flipped the switch on the pot. “Please tell me you haven’t opened the package we sent you yet.”

“And ignore my dad’s warning written on the shipping invoice?” Stiles asked incredulously. “Of course not! I have it right beside me waiting on your call.”

“Yeah, that might not be happening as soon as we thought it would,” Scott said as he sat down at the table. “Your dad’s probably still resting after the early Christmas present my mom gave him last night. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know the classic song I Heard Mommy Kissing Santa Claus? Last night, I heard my mommy doing things that I’ll need to talk to a therapist about to Sheriff Claus.” 

“Oh, OH GOD,” Stiles nearly screamed on the other side of the phone. “Scott, that’s disgusting. I don’t need to hear that!” 

“I didn’t need to hear it either, but here we are,” Scott laughed. “So, why did you call me?” he asked. 

“Because I have a surprise just for you,” Stiles said slyly. Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. 

“Who the hell is there at this time of morning?” Scott said as he stood up and walked to the door. 

Upon opening it, he sees Stiles standing on the welcome mat with the biggest grin ever on his face. “Merry Christmas, bro!” 

“Holy shit!” Scott yelled, as he tackle-hugged Stiles so hard they crashed onto the porch. “How are you even here?! I thought you were going to be snowed in!”

“Yeah, well the weather-man was full of shit,” Stiles groaned, still trying to get his breath back. “Can we go inside? As much as I love hugging you, I think you bruised my spine.”

Scott scrambled to stand and help Stiles up. “Yeah, come on!”

Stiles grabbed his suitcase and walked on inside. “Please tell me that coffee’s fresh,” he said as they entered the kitchen. 

“You know it,” Scott said, pouring them both a cup, and hopping up on the counter to enjoy his. 

Stiles reached into the front pocket of his bag and pulled out a small green box with a big red bow on the top. “This is a little something extra I found on the way here that I thought you’d love,” he said, handing the box over to Scott. 

Scott smiled, before taking the bow off the top of the box, and sticking it firmly to Stiles’ forehead. “You’re my present this year,” he said softly. “I’m really glad you’re back home. I’ve been going crazy without you.”

“Oh, come on, Scotty,” Stiles said, hugging Scott. “We talk all the time, and you seem fine.” 

“But I’m really not. These past five minutes, I’ve felt the most complete I have since you left.” He got out of Stiles’ hold and hopped off the counter. 

“I love you, Stiles,” Scott said, pulling Stiles close. “I didn’t have the guts to tell you before you left, but ever since you did, it’s been killing me.”

“Just shut up,” was all Stiles could say. Scott looked hurt at this, until Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck and pulled him in or a soft kiss. As soon as their lips met, a spark ran through Scott’s body making him feel more alive than he had in the past 3 months. 

“Come back with me?” he whispered as he broke the kiss. “Georgetown has a great vet program, and no shortage of monsters for you to fight.”

“I can’t leave the pack,” he said, sadly. “They need me here.”

“They’ll follow you,” Stiles said. “I talked to them last week, and they said they’d all be willing to come out east. Besides, after Gerard and Kate offed each other, there’s nothing threatening Beacon Hills anymore.

“Well, I can’t let them down,” Scott smiled, kissing Stiles once more. This time, they were interrupted by the flash of a camera.

They both turned to see Melissa and Noah standing in the doorway. “Well, it’s about damn time,” Melissa said, taking another picture of the boys’ surprised faces. 

“Wait, you don’t think this is weird?” Stiles said, face as red as a beet that he got caught. “I mean us—while you two are—“

“No, we don’t, son,” Noah said, walking up to hug his son. “Why else do you think we sprung for your return flight?”

“You two did this?” Scott asked.

“We were so damn tired of you moping around the house,” Melissa said, pointedly. “You needed some happy.”

“Thank you,” Scott smiled brightly, as he walked over to hug his mom. 

“So, can we go open our presents already?” Stiles asked, taking his new boyfriend’s hand. “Not that I haven’t already gotten the best gift ever.”

The four of them walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. 

“Just one thing before we start, boys,” Melissa said, plugging the tree up so the lights blink, adding Christmas ambiance to the room. “Are you planning on wearing that all day?” she asked, pointing to the bow, still on Stiles’ forehead. 

“You bet I am,” he said, scooting close to Scott, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Merry Christmas, Scott,” he whispered, placing a kiss on the werewolf’s cheek as he took a bow off of a present Melissa handed him and stuck it to Scott’s head. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget the kudos and comments!


End file.
